


Sing To Me

by RosyBee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I finished this at 1:00am exactly yay me, Singing, idk how to tag this wOOps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Mammon caught you singing, but now he wants you to sing to him specifically.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Sing To Me

It caught Mammon off guard when he heard you singing. You were sitting in the common room, playing some random game on your D.D.D. and singing the current ear worm that was in your head. You didn’t see that Mammon walked into the room so he just listened for a little bit, and he was far from disappointed when he listened to your voice. He definitely knew he wanted to hear you sing more often.

When you noticed he came into the room you immediately stopped and your face flushed a bright pink in embarrassment. Contrary to what his brother would say, Mammon was not stupid and he could tell you were wishing that Mammon didn’t hear your singing. He frowned a little bit, he didn’t want you to stop.

“Hey human, what are ya doin’?” He says, trying to cut through the awkward, silent tension.

“Nothing,” You say in response with a shrug of your shoulders, trying to act casual, like you weren’t just caught singing, “What’s up with you, Mammon?”

“I’m just bored so I came to see what my human was doin’ of course.” He said nonchalantly as he sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table (something Lucifer would definitely yell at him for if he saw Mammon doing it). Then he had an idea that could get his human to start singing again, “Do ya think you could do something to entertain The Great Mammon?” He asked with a wide smile on his face.

“What?” You asked, you were suspicious of whatever plan he just came up with but you can’t help but smile too.

“Could you sing for me?” Mammon asked with a confident smile on his face, hoping he could influence you into singing again.

“What?” You said again, but this time you weren’t amused, your face flushed a bright red. You didn’t know what to say, so you both just sat in silence for a long second.

“I’m not good at singing, Mammon.” You say trying to cut through the awkward tension, but also trying to have him give up on wanting to hear you sing.

“C’mon MC, I’m sure you are amazing!” He meant it what he said, he already knew you sang so beautifully because he already heard you, but even if he didn’t, Mammon would have no doubt in your skills. You already blown him away doing anything. “The Great Mammon needs ya.” He said hopefully to finally get you to sing.

“Fine,” You say with a huff and cross your arms, “but only because you need me too.” You add with a smirk.

“Hey! The Great Mammon doesn’t need anything.” He says trying to keep up his super cool persona.

“Perfect, then I’ll just be on my way-“ You start to get up but then Mammon grabs your arm before you could go anywhere.

“Sing me one of your human songs.” He stated, not really asking you.

So you did. It was awkward at first, but the more you sang the more comfortable you became. And the more happy you were, it made Mammon smile even wider.

“Wow.” He said when you finished, he knew you were great at singing but he loved it even more when he got a private concert from the person he felt so drawn to.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You said with a small chuckle and a light pink dusting from your embarrassment on your face.

“It means,” Mammon said while he grabs your hand and gives it a little squeeze, “you should sing more often.” After realizing what he just did he stoop up almost instantaneously, “We’ll I better get to my room, cya later human.” He said and left you in the common room by yourself. Now the flush on your cheeks was there for a different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my Tumblr @r0sybee!


End file.
